Angel
by Tay DS
Summary: Após a prisão de Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark acaba se envolvendo num caso. E precisará da ajuda da ex-líder do Tordo. Mas dessa vez, o loiro tem muito mais a perder do que o amor de sua vida. UA. Songfic. Continuação de One Shot.
1. FBI

**Nome:** Angel

**Autora:** TayDS

**Classificação:** M

**Sinopse:** Após a prisão de Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark acaba se envolvendo num caso. E precisará da ajuda da ex-líder do Tordo. Mas dessa vez, o loiro tem muito mais a perder do que o amor de sua vida. UA. Songfic. Continuação de One Shot.

**Disclaimers: **Jogos Vorazes não me pertence, e sim à Suzanne Collins. Até porque, se me pertencesse, bem... Vocês sabem. Odeio a Katniss, logo, ela morreria. Finnick viveria e bla bla bla. A música Angel também não me pertence, e sim à banda sul-coreana B.A.P. E se fosse meu, minha irmã e meu amigo doentinho doidos por B.A.P teriam me matado em dois segundos pra ter a música.

**Nota de Autora:** Bem, depois de muitas leitoras terem quase morrido do coração com o final de One Shot e como a fagulha havia sido acesa, eu acabei por cogitar realmente a continuação. Ai uma vez, quando eu estava ouvindo Angel e até que veio a ideia e tal. Passei um fim de semana trabalhando nela e agora finalmente vamos dar início à continuação. Dar o desfecho para coisas pendentes da fic passada. Espero que gostem, e quem não leu One Shot, por favor, dê uma chance, leia a fic e volte aqui, ok? See ya!

**x-x-x**

**Capítulo 1 – FBI**

Peeta estava aguardando do lado de fora do Plaza, olhando para a LA Union Station do outro lado da rua. O sol começava a reivindicar o seu espaço, pintando o céu e transformando-o no clássico azul claro da manhã. Seus homens levavam a mala para um carro, enquanto os presos eram algemados e guiados para dentro de um furgão preto, sem a logo do FBI.

- Cara, você está bem? – uma voz o despertou e seus olhos azuis deixaram a estação para encontrar outro par de olhos azuis.

- Nada Cato. Apenas cansado. E dolorido. – Peeta forçou um sorriso. – Você não precisava ter me batido tanto, sabia?

- Teve que ser convincente, sabe disso.

Eles riram.

- E o que será agora Peeta?

- Acabou. Vamos voltar, preencher aquele maldito relatório e depois quero uma bolsa de gelo. Talvez duas.

- E como você se sente? – Cato questionou o amigo seriamente. – Eu me refiro à coisa toda. A prisão _dela_. – e olhou para o furgão rapidamente, enquanto Marvel trancava a porta de carga e iria assumir a direção do veículo.

- Está tudo bem. Vamos esquecer isso, sim?

O outro assentiu, sabendo que não seria bom continuar com aquele assunto por tanto tempo. Ele sabia o quanto o amigo havia se envolvido com a líder do Tordo, e o melhor jeito de superar seria não tocar na ferida.

- Se as senhoritas não se importarem – a voz feminina de Clove Blake soou. – nós estamos voltando. Vocês virão ou pretendem continuar apreciando a vista?

- Estamos indo querida. – Cato rebateu com ironia. – Não há motivo para pressa.

A mulher bufou, dirigindo-se para um dos carros e assumindo o volante. Os dois loiros deram de ombros e a acompanharam.

Quando Peeta viu que a equipe já havia retirado tudo o que denunciasse a presença deles ali, a equipe do FBI deixou o Plaza, todos os veículos indo para o centro, onde a sede se encontrava, na North Hope Street.

Ainda não havia trânsito naquelas primeiras horas da manhã, o que fez a viagem durar pouco. Ao chegarem à sede, os carros e o furgão foram para o estacionamento do subsolo. O loiro desceu do carro e mandou que Marvel e os outros guiassem os prisioneiros para suas celas temporárias, dando instruções para deixa-los separados e sem comunicação.

Os olhos azuis encontraram Katniss Everdeen. Ela não o encarava exatamente. Seu olhar estava perdido, e sua mente parecia não estar mais ali, apenas se deixando ser guiada para o seu cativeiro temporário. O rapaz desviou o olhar e esperou o amigo para que pudessem pegar o elevador.

Alguns andares acima, agentes do FBI andavam de um lado para o outro pelo corredor com papéis nas mãos e ocasionalmente com um café expresso da máquina que haviam comprado alguns meses atrás. Os rapazes seguiram para uma sala, onde outros funcionários estavam dispostos em mesas, digitando algo no computador ou assinando alguma papelada que havia sobre a mesa.

- É nessa hora que vamos para casa? – Cato questionou com ironia.

- Não. – disse Amber, uma agente ruiva, de olhos claros e com cara de raposa, antes de olhar para Peeta e ficar horrorizada com o que via. – E o que diabos você fez com o rosto dele?

- Era parte da atuação.

- Deveria ter deixado Glimmer maquiá-lo! – ela tocou o rosto de Peeta com hesitação, temendo causar dor.

- Ah, _Foxface_, uma bolsa de gelo vai ajudar.

- Summers. Mellark. É bom vê-los de volta. Assim que puderem, reunião em minha sala com a equipe completa. Tenho que saber de tudo o que aconteceu no Plaza.

Os dois homens loiros assentiram para Jack Brutus, comissário e a cabeça da missão que prendera Katniss Everdeen. O homem era alto, forte, com a cabeça raspada, e as poucas marcas da idade começando a aparecerem.

- E vá ver Undersee, Mellark. Sua cara está horrível.

O homem se retirou, deixando os dois rapazes lá. Peeta bufou e avisou ao amigo que iria ver a médica, enquanto o outro reuniria Clove, Marvel e Glimmer. Sabia que ela era legista, mas quando podia, fazia um favor com algum curativo leve. Qualquer coisa grave, a moça deixava nas mãos da equipe médica.

Pelo fato de serem apenas dois andares abaixo, o loiro decidiu ir pelas escadas até a área médica do prédio. Um dos homens da equipe tática que teve o colete atingido por uma bala disparada por Johanna Mason, atiradora de elite profissional que trabalhava para Katniss, estava sendo analisado. Possivelmente um inchaço ficaria por alguns dias, mas nada que pudesse preocupar.

Algumas portas à frente estavam uma sala gelada em que Madge Undersee trabalhava. A moça loira, de olhos verdes, e corpo esbelto estava debruçada sobre um corpo, enquanto retirava uma amostra da saliva da boca do morto.

- O que diabos aconteceu com a sua cara? – ela questionou com uma expressão não muito diferente de Amber minutos antes.

- Plaza.

- Ah, aquela operação? – ele assentiu. – Sente logo ai. Vou ver o que consigo fazer.

Ela deixou o corpo e retirou seu avental azul, a máscara, a touca e as luvas, descartando-as de lado. Foi até um armário, onde retirou o antisséptico e algodão. Em minutos, o rosto de Peeta estava limpo, com apenas um pouco de inchaço, mas que não deveria demorar a sumir.

- Você a prendeu, não foi? – Madge questionou de repente, enquanto guardava o kit de curativo usado. – Quer conversar?

- Não Madge. Não agora. Foi apenas uma missão. E acabou.

- E você quer me dizer que não se envolveu o suficiente com _ela_ para não se importar?

- Obrigada pelo curativo. – ele falou, ignorando o que ela dissera. – Agora preciso ir. Brutus está esperando por mim para dar início a uma reunião. Vejo você mais tarde.

E sem esperar que ela se despedisse, o rapaz deixou a sala da legista, voltando pelas escadas. Cato provavelmente já devia ter reunido todo mundo e apenas estava a espera dele.

Ele queria apenas pegar o próprio carro e ir para casa, num apartamento próximo ao subúrbio. Queria apenas tomar um banho gelado, esquecer tudo e dormir. E usar uma bolsa ou duas de gelo para diminuir o inchaço no rosto causado pelo amigo. Talvez precisasse de férias, para que pudesse se manter afastado daquele lugar e manter seus pensamentos longe dela.

A missão inicial havia sido investigar roubos periódicos a alguns galpões no porto de Los Angeles. A polícia de LA deu início, mas o FBI acabou assumindo quando percebeu rastros de material de alto poder destrutivo. Jack Brutus acabou por ser a cabeça da missão, convocando Peeta Mellark para agir sob disfarce.

Alguns acordos precisaram ser feitos para conseguir o contato de Alma Coin, uma mulher que o loiro descobriu ser extremamente poderosa e mediadora para diversos tipos de negócios ilegais. Não foi tão difícil, principalmente com o carisma que havia usado, sem falar que o personagem de um alemão rico recém-chegado aos Estados Unidos havia caído como uma luva. Pediu para ela alguém que pudesse lhe fornecer armas. Havia sete suspeitos.

Madge ajudou na investigação do material encontrado no porto. Rastros de urânio haviam sido identificados. Na lista de Coin, apenas uma pessoa trabalhava com materiais desse tipo. Em quase um mês, Alma arranjou um encontro com Katniss em Las Vegas.

Ele só não sabia o quanto sua fornecedora seria tão encantadora. Sempre tinha dito para Jack e para seus companheiros que tudo era encenação. Mas Peeta havia se apaixonado. E o momento mais difícil havia sido quando toda a equipe decidira que estava na hora de prendê-la. Então forjaram o sequestro e o vídeo com a tortura. Assim como exigiram o preço, a data e o local.

Agora decidiriam o que seria dela. Com certeza precisaria ser transferida para um presídio de segurança máxima. Sua pena duraria anos, se não fosse perpétua. Seus parceiros não deveriam ter uma pena diferente. O máximo de esforço seria destruir todo o complexo em que ela trabalhava para dar fim a tudo. Contudo, aquela tarefa não seria mais sua. Equipes táticas provavelmente tratariam disso.

Dirigiu-se a sala de Brutus, onde todo o time estava reunido. Todos estavam conversando sobre o jogo do NBA que iriam assistir no fim de semana dos Lakers contra Phoenix Suns. Jack pigarreou quando o loiro entrou e o silêncio caiu. Ele esperou que Peeta se sentasse em seu lugar para que pudesse iniciar a reunião.

- Gostaria de parabenizar a todos pelo bom trabalho. Sei que os meses de operação foram tensos, mas conseguimos solucionar o caso e impedimos que esse material pudesse cair em mãos erradas. Não precisaremos fazer alarde com isso.

- Então iremos arquivar o caso logo? – Marvel questionou.

- Sim. Quero o relatório de vocês e arquivaremos. Não há a menor necessidade de noticiar algo desse tipo. Mesmo que Everdeen esteja presa, isso poderia causar pânico. E a última coisa que eu quero é que alguém de Washington me ligando.

A equipe assentiu.

- Isso poderia nos ajudar. – Peeta comentou, mais com si do que com a equipe.

Porém, todos os olhares já haviam caído sobre ele.

- Ora, pense: nós sabemos que Katniss não havia apenas negócios comigo. E se esse material havia sido repassado anteriormente? É de conhecimento comum que ela mantinha negócios com os russos. Quem garante que não haviam mais envolvidos?

- Ela por algum acaso disse que havia mais? – Jack perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

O loiro não respondeu. De suas conversas com a morena, Katniss não mencionava seus clientes. Até na máfia havia sigilo para proteger a integridade das pessoas que negociavam com ela.

- Posso conseguir a lista. – ele falou. – Alma Coin pode nos dar. Há um rumor que um de seus empregados é um agente duplo. Posso usar essa informação para obter um nome.

- Porque não interroga Everdeen?

- Sério Jack? Ela não diria. Era mais fácil que me mandasse queimar no inferno.

- De novo. – Cato interrompeu, e Peeta acenou.

- Os dois! Deixem disso! – o comissário interrompeu, lançando um olhar mortal para a dupla. Quando os fez se calaram, continuou. – E os homens dela que capturamos?

- Leais demais a sua líder. Não tem outro jeito.

Brutus o encarou por algum tempo, avaliando se valeria a pena o risco. Por um lado, o rapaz tinha razão. Katniss possuía outros clientes. Além do mais, o resto da organização não havia acabado. Alguém poderia continuar no lugar dela e todos os esforços haveriam sido em vão.

- Faça seus contatos Mellark. Quero um nome até amanhã. – Jack disse, por fim. – Estão dispensados. Vão para casa descansar, já fizeram demais hoje.

O grupo assentiu e se levantou. Ninguém decidiu falar nada por enquanto. Não havia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Peeta apenas observou os amigos se despedirem dele rapidamente antes de irem embora. O loiro apenas foi até a sua mesa e pegou o celular que usava para contatar Coin numa gaveta. Aquele aparelho não havia como ser rastreado. Guardou-o no bolso e pegou duas pastas referentes ao caso recém-fechado.

Deixou o local e pegou um elevador até a garagem. Caminhou até o seu Corolla e destravou o carro. Jogou suas coisas no banco de trás e ligou o veículo. Antes de sair, respirou fundo. Esperava que, após o banho gelado que tanto desejava, conseguisse algo. E aquilo não era tudo. Provavelmente precisariam manter o disfarce. Mas pensaria naquilo depois. Primeiro teria que conseguir ao menos um nome.

Estacionou o carro na garagem do prédio e subiu de escada até o segundo andar. O corredor estava vazio, o que era bom. Havia uma moça no prédio, Morgan, que vivia correndo atrás do loiro, quase sempre se insinuando mais do que deveria para ele. Sempre a recusou, e naquele dia em específico, Peeta não estava com cabeça para lidar com ela.

Entrou em seu apartamento e o trancou. Olhou em volta e viu a pequena sala de estar um pouco bagunçada. Cato tinha razão quando disse que ele precisava contratar alguém para a faxina. Contudo, ignorou aquele pensamento e deixou suas coisas sobre a mesa de jantar e foi para o seu quarto, que também não era grande. A cama estava por fazer, mas não se importou. Iria descansar de qualquer jeito assim que saísse do banho.

Pegou uma bermuda velha e foi para o banheiro. Deixou que a água gelada molhasse os cabelos, o rosto inchado e o corpo cansado. Demorou pelo menos cinco minutos ali, apenas sentindo a água e sem se preocupar em pensar. Sentia-se melhor sem nada habitando sua mente.

Após o momento, o rapaz terminou de se lavar e vestiu a bermuda. Foi até o quarto, fechou a cortina e deitou na cama. Os músculos que não haviam sido relaxados pela água gelada foram relaxados ali. Os olhos também pesavam e não fez objeção quando o sono veio busca-lo.

* * *

A tarde já estava quase no fim quando Peeta percebeu que alguém batia na porta. Decidiu ficar na cama e ignorar. Talvez a pessoa parasse de importuná-lo. Só que não adiantaria muito, pois as batidas ficaram mais frenéticas. O loiro se levantou apenas para ver quem é e dispensar o mais rápido possível.

Quando abriu a porta, sua visão demorou um segundo para entrar em foco. E aquilo deu chance para Morgan Tatcher entrar no apartamento. Bufou e não fechou a porta, esperando o que a mulher de cabelos pretos com os olhos levemente puxados e pele bronzeada.

- Achei que não te veria mais. Você saiu ontem para algo muito urgente e nem...

- Morgan, por favor, cai fora.

- O que aconteceu? – ela questionou se aproximando mais e tocando no rosto dele.

- Nada, agora saia. Não estou com humor para aturá-la hoje.

- Posso deixá-lo mais relaxado se quiser. Que tal uma massagem?

Ele revirou os olhos, tentando não perder a paciência.

- Não, não quero nada. Agora você já pode ir. Tenho coisa importante pra fazer.

E sem esperar que ela protestasse, ele a empurrou cautelosamente para fora. Acenou em despedida e fechou a porta.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes e voltou para a sala. Viu o celular sobre a mesa e foi até lá. Pegou o aparelho e procurou o número de Alma Coin. Apertou para que chamasse e aguardou dois toques antes que alguém atendesse.

- Alma Coin. – ele pronunciou para a atendente do outro lado. – Diga que Peeta Mellark espera falar diretamente com ela.

Aguardou dois minutos na linha antes que a voz de tom amigável, mas escondendo a dureza, de Alma Coin soou pelo telefone.

- Senhor Mellark. – ela pronunciou. – Que surpresa receber uma ligação sua. Espero que esteja satisfeito com a senhorita Everdeen.

- Ah não, Alma. A indicação não poderia ser mais do que perfeita. – o rapaz continuou, tentando não deixar que nada do que sentia transparecesse pela voz. – Mas não foi exatamente a respeito de Katniss que estou ligando.

- E o que gostaria de saber? – a mulher questionou curiosa.

- Sei que senhorita Everdeen mantém outros clientes além de mim. Mas um deles em particular – o loiro começou com cautela no terreno perigoso. – trás uma ameaça aos meus negócios. Sei que temos uma rígida política de sigilo, porém, peço que reconsidere. Não é vantajoso para você me perder e posso garantir isso Coin.

E esperou. A mulher não falou inicialmente. O que ela tinha conhecimento do disfarce dele é que ele era oriundo da Europa e possuía contatos lá, do qual a mulher cobiçava.

Porém, a necessidade que Coin mantinha deles foi posto à prova. Esse silêncio mostrava que ela conhecia, mas ponderava se seria sábio dizer ou não.

- Preciso de um dia para ver o que consigo.

- Preciso de um nome Alma. E preciso disso _agora_!

A voz de Peeta soava firme, o que demonstrava que ele falava sério. Agora só restava saber se toda aquela encenação havia dado certo.

- Coriolanus Snow. – ela disse, por fim. – É o cliente mais influente que Katniss Everdeen possui. Ele já se mostrou uma ameaça considerável aos meus negócios, mas desde que se mantenha fora de seu terreno, não há com o que se preocupar.

- Há sim Alma. Há muito com o que se preocupar.

- Poderia ao menos ter conhecimento do motivo de tamanha preocupação?

- Em breve. Obrigado pela informação. Manterei contato.

Com uma rápida palavra de despedida dela, Peeta desligou o celular. De fato, a morena nunca havia mencionado esse nome. Não durante os momentos em que ela e alguém que cuidava de sua segurança, geralmente Johanna Mason, estavam por perto.

Porém, tinha o que Brutus havia pedido. Só haveria um problema nisso tudo, mas não pensaria naquilo por enquanto. Primeiro precisava se preocupar em fazer seu chefe aceitar ir com essa missão adiante.

* * *

- Convoque a reunião! – Peeta disse, entrando rapidamente na sala de Jack.

- O que diabos é isso Mellark?

- Não queria um nome? – ele questionou e viu o rosto do homem ficar surpreso. – Arranjei o maldito nome.

Jack Brutus ainda ficou calado por um momento. Acreditava que o rapaz fosse demorar com aquilo, o que daria tempo de tirar toda aquela loucura da sua cabeça. Não esperava que no dia seguinte já houvesse progresso.

- Alma Coin me forneceu ontem à noite. – o loiro prosseguiu, já que seu chefe não falaria nada. – Droga Jack! Quer que eu mesmo chame Cato e os outros?

Brutus expirou forte e se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado. Peeta pensou que ele avançaria contra ele, contudo, foi até à porta e gritou pelos outros. A reunião seria ali. O loiro não poderia questionar.

Um grupo confuso que se resumia a Cato, Clove, Marvel e Glimmer entraram. Ao olharem o mais novo naquela sala, quatro pares de olhos buscaram uma explicação para estarem ali.

- Consegui o nome de um cliente de Katniss Everdeen. Segundo Coin, Coriolanus Snow é o cliente mais influente que Everdeen possui. Extremamente perigoso. – ele pronunciou, olhando para o seu chefe. – O que me diz Jack?

O comissário fez um grunhido e respirou fundo, como se aquilo pudesse fazê-lo manter a calma. Olhou para o loiro.

- Você é um maldito, sabia disso Mellark? É bom que ninguém tenha se livrado do disfarce. – Brutus disse, por fim. – Uma ligação para Washington, e a missão é sua.


	2. Ajuda

**Capítulo 2 – Ajuda**

- Você é louco! - Cato falou enquanto o grupo saía da reunião com Jack Brutus.

- Dá um tempo Cato. - Peeta retrucou revirando os olhos. - Não acabou. Katniss era apenas uma intermediária. Não adianta prender a vendedora e não fazer nada com quem compra. O cliente dela poderia negociar com outros. Estaríamos ameaçados de qualquer maneira.

- Desiste. Ele não mudaria de ideia de qualquer maneira. - Glimmer comentou, finalizando aquela discussão. - Se vamos fazer isso de novo, devemos focar no nosso disfarce.

O grupo assentiu e foram para suas respectivas mesas, voltando a trabalhar no relatório final sobre a missão anterior. Além disso, antes de dar qualquer passo, precisariam fazer uma busca sobre o nome que Alma Coin havia dado. E temia que, se a mulher já havia sido difícil de ser achada, o quanto iria conseguir sobre Coriolanus Snow?

Pensaria naquilo mais tarde. Esperaria a confirmação de Brutus, que viria a receber quase uma hora depois da reunião que tiveram, antes de mover qualquer coisa.

A tarde já seguia firme e alta quando Peeta percebeu que sua parte do relatório apenas tinha metade do que deveria ser reportado. Precisaria apenas descrever os acontecimentos dos últimos dias em que teve o sequestro forjado e a troca. E não queria ter que reviver cenas dos dias anteriores e de ontem.

Decidiu que pensaria nisso depois. Primeiro, ele precisava de um café. E foi ao ver a figura ruiva caminhando com alguns papéis na mão no momento em que se dirigia para a máquina de café que sabia que podia dividir um pouco do trabalho. Havia feito o mesmo antes e dera certo.

Caminhou apressadamente, esquecendo o que viera fazer ali e se postou na frente de Amber Griffin. A moça parou de súbito e apertando a pilha contra o peito, enquanto encarava assustada o parceiro de trabalho.

- Abby. Amber. – o loiro começou.

- O que você quer Peeta?

Sabia que Foxface era esperta. Achou melhor ir direto ao assunto.

- Preciso que procure algo para mim. Ou melhor, alguém.

- Porque sinto que isso vai ser um problema? – ela questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha para o outro.

- Mas só você poderia achá-lo.

- Café por um mês.

- O que?! Um mês? – o loiro questionou incrédulo. – Uma semana?

- Uma semana mal dá para nada. Um mês ou nada feito Mellark.

Ele bufou. Mas sabia que precisava dela. Griffin era a melhor hacker que já conhecera em todos os anos que havia trabalhado. Até mesmo em Washington D.C. não havia ninguém com as habilidades dela. Não importa o quão estivesse escondido, mas se alguma vez teve algum registro na internet, por mais idiota que fosse, Amber iria encontrar.

- Feito.

- Quem eu preciso encontrar?

- O nome é Coriolanus Snow. Cliente de Katniss Everdeen.

- Verei o que posso fazer. Mas de antemão, eu já aviso que vou precisar de mais alguma coisa. Everdeen já foi difícil de encontrar qualquer rastro. – ela informou. – Tente arranjar algo mais, sim?

- Verei o que posso fazer. – Peeta falou.

A ruiva assentiu e deixou o loiro sozinho entre as mesas abarrotadas de papéis e pessoas analisando-os. Quando voltou a si, lembrou-se do café e foi até o corredor, onde a máquina estava.

Depois de tomar dois expressos, o trabalho de finalizar o relatório pareceu sair com mais facilidade. Porém, não havia coragem para lê-lo novamente, então mandou imprimir e deixou na mesa de Jack, antes de voltar para a própria e olhar algo no computador à frente.

- Peeta. – Glimmer chamou, aproximando-se do amigo. – Já pensou no que vamos fazer quando encontrarmos esse tal cliente?

- Usaremos a mesma história. Posso dizer que descobrir sobre ele através de Everdeen e...

- Alma Coin pode não ser lá tão inteligente, mas esse outro não cairia numa conversa dessas. Perigoso, você disse? – e ela viu o outro concordar. – Ele não deve mesmo ser burro. Lembra-se de Albuquerque?

Ele mais uma vez assentiu. Aquilo parecia ter sido uma vida atrás.

O loiro trabalhava no relatório que ela havia fornecido sobre o material em que trabalhava e associando com o que Everdeen havia dito na festa promovida por Alma Coin. Já era tarde e havia ignorado as duas chamadas que Jack havia dado para fazê-lo ir para casa.

A música dos toques padrão dos celulares da Samsung soou pela sala vazia. Ainda mantendo a concentração nos papéis, ele atendeu ao telefone, já esperando receber uma terceira bronca do seu chefe por ainda permanecer acordado.

Contudo, a sua surpresa foi grande quando a voz de Katniss soou do outro lado. Como se ela estivesse à sua frente, ele se endireitou e organizou os papéis em mãos, pousando-os em seguida sobre a mesa. Ela parecia aliviada ao falar, mas não quis perguntar o que havia acontecido. E não conseguiria depois de ter recebido o convite para encontrá-la no Novo México em dois dias.

O dia seguinte havia sido um alvoroço. Brutus contatou com o Parq Central para reservar quartos e a polícia local para dar suporte caso algo saísse do controle. Porém, o loiro se mantinha alheio. Os acontecimentos no Hilton ainda queimavam em sua mente. Como se esquecer do corpo macio, das curvas delineadas, da boca e dos olhos cinza tempestuosos? Como se esquecer dos gemidos dela, dos pedidos que fazia?

Por mais que dissesse a toda a sua equipe que aquilo era apenas atuação, os sentimentos pela morena acabaram se tornando reais. E foi naquela noite, após um jantar conturbado, que eles assumiram um relacionamento. Uma mentira forjada para ganhar mais ainda a confiança dela e fazê-la se envolver mais, a fim de deixá-la vulnerável até o momento de prendê-la.

E soube que estava matando uma parte de si quando viu a equipe que liderava invadir o Plaza com tudo, prendendo Katniss e sua pequena comitiva. Não conseguiria esquecer o jogo de expressões que percorreram seu rosto.

- Como se esquecer de Albuquerque? – ele retrucou.

- Se o inimigo que ela vinha mencionando for esse tal Snow, ele definitivamente não é burro.

- Então nada seria mais convincente do que a minha história de querer passar a perna em Everdeen. Posso me mostrar como um vendedor em potencial para ele.

- E que material mostraria para convencê-lo disso?

- Podemos usar o que já temos. Alegaríamos que roubaríamos tudo e destruiríamos o Tordo. Vender a um preço menor tudo o que eu cheguei a comprar mais o que ela deveria ter só para ele.

- Podemos trabalhar nisso. – a loira assentiu, como se pensasse em mais detalhes de toda aquela história.

Contudo, Peeta soube que o plano não poderia ser levado adiante quando Amber apareceu exasperada dois dias depois em sua mesa. Conhecia bem aquela expressão. E sabia também que não gostaria nada do que teria que ouvir.

- Vamos precisar de mais informação. – ela disse, e toda a equipe parou para prestar atenção nela. – Ou ele não existe ou o pessoal que trabalha para ele sabe muito bem o que faz. E descarto totalmente a primeira hipótese.

- Alma Coin não tem mais informações? – Marvel questionou, olhando para Peeta.

- Arrancar um nome é uma coisa. Do que mais precisa Amber?

Foxface suspirou como se soubesse que ele perguntaria aquilo.

- Preciso falar com alguém que o conheça bem. Talvez conseguir algo mais para ter acesso a ele. Sem isso, eu poderia passar meses e não acharia nada.

- Mas não temos meses. – o loiro argumentou.

E foi o olhar sugestivo que ela lançou que ele percebeu aonde a ruiva queria chegar.

- Isso está fora de cogitação. Ela nunca concordaria em nos ajudar. - ele retrucou prontamente.

- Mas é uma possibilidade. - a garota com cara de raposa rebateu. - Se ele é inimigo dela, então ela o odeia até mesmo mais do que você.

O rapaz ficou em silêncio, como se ponderasse a possibilidade de pedir ajuda a Katniss Everdeen. No melhor dos casos, ela iria se recusar a falar. Devia haver algum estímulo para que ela pudesse colaborar.

- Ela já foi transferida?

- Está temporariamente detida em Century Regional e aguarda transferência para Chowchilla, onde irá aguardar pelo julgamento e pela sentença. – Clove respondeu, lendo num relatório em sua mesa.

- Ela irá para...

- Central California Women's Facility. - a morena respondeu. – Aqui diz que ela irá junto com a outra que estava no Plaza, Johanna Mason. Os homens irão para San Quentin.

Katniss era acusada de tráfico e confecção de armamento nuclear. E ela era legitimamente americana, o que fazia dela uma traidora da nação. Prisão perpétua seria uma benção que ela iria ganhar. Mas o fato de negociar com terroristas, principalmente russos, a torna cúmplice. Tudo isso era apenas o suficiente para enfrentar o corredor da morte em poucos anos.

Precisava dela antes da transferência. E já sabia o que podia usar como moeda de troca pelas informações que Amber precisava.

- Cato. Você virá comigo agora para o Century Regional. – ele disse, sem esperar que alguém fizesse objeção, levantou-se num salto. – Clove, eu quero a nossa autorização para uma visita privada a Katniss Everdeen em vinte minutos.

A morena assentiu e a dupla de loiros deixou a sala apressadamente.

- Peeta...

- Por favor. – o menor interrompeu. – Não comece.

- E o que você acha o que eu ia falar?

- Você e todo mundo lá acha que isso é uma questão pessoal. Acham que Katniss Everdeen me afetou demais.

- E estamos enganados por achar isso?

Ele não respondeu. Sabia que, em algum momento da missão, o rapaz acabou cedendo e se deixou ficar apaixonado pela morena. Mas teria que superar aquilo.

- Olhe, – Peeta começou, procurando as palavras com cuidado. – de fato, eu amei Katniss Everdeen. Eu sei que é totalmente errado se envolver nesse nível, mas agora não posso deixar que meus sentimentos interfiram nesta missão. Se ela manteve negócios com ele por algum tempo, então ele sabe o que fazer para deixá-la mansa.

O mais alto assentiu, como se concordasse com aquele ponto de vista.

- Além do mais, ela me odeia com todas as forças agora. Não é como se fôssemos nos pegar na primeira oportunidade. É mais fácil que ela tente me matar.

Os dois riram e mantiveram o silêncio em seguida, enquanto alcançavam a garagem no subsolo e Cato se dirigia ao próprio carro, sendo seguido pelo outro.

A dupla percorreu o caminho entre o North Hope Street até o Century Region em silêncio. Cato cantarolava baixinho uma música qualquer do Scorpions que Peeta não se deu ao trabalho de reconhecer, pois estava pensando sobre o reencontro com a mulher que prendera dias antes.

A última vez que ele a vira, a morena apenas parecia ter aceitado tudo e sua consciência ter afundado para algum lugar obscuro da própria mente. Perguntou-se se tudo aquilo mudaria quando visse o loiro diante de si. Mas descobriria em pouco tempo, pois já estacionavam no presídio feminino que já abrigou tantas famosas por culpa das drogas e do álcool.

A diretora da prisão veio nos atender assim que entramos no complexo. Ela segurava um tablet, e parecia ler algo nele. A dupla suspeitou que estivesse lendo, ou relendo, a carta escrita por Clove e aprovada por Brutus avisando da visita dos dois agentes.

- A senhorita Everdeen está sendo encaminhada para a sala de visitas. – a mulher alta e com bom físico para seus quase cinquenta anos falou. – Não terão muito tempo.

- Há alguma sala mais reservada? – Peeta questionou. – Assunto confidencial.

Pela expressão no rosto, ela não gostou muito do pedido, mas assentiu mesmo assim. Acenou para um guarda próximo e pediu para que levasse a prisioneira para a sala de interrogatório privado que havia no complexo.

A dupla assentiu e ela os guiou pelo lugar através de um corredor estreito e bem iluminado. Pelo horário, as presas deveriam estar cumprindo algum serviço comunitário. Menos duas delas. Katniss Everdeen e Johanna Mason foram classificadas como perigosas e iriam receber isolamento das outras até a transferência.

A sala de interrogatório da qual foram guiados era pequena e não muito diferente da que tinha no FBI. Havia mesa de madeira no centro do cômodo, com uma cadeira do outro lado, vazia.

- Fique observando. Eu falarei com ela sozinho.

- Tem certeza disso? – Cato questionou. – E se ela tentar atacá-lo?

- Confie em mim.

- Você sabe que eu não confio. – o mais alto disse irônico, mas deixou o amigo sozinho naquela sala.

Peeta entrou sozinho na sala e olhou para uma das paredes, onde continha um espelho. Cato deveria estar do outro lado, e observaria tudo o que aconteceria.

Poucos minutos depois, a porta se abriu e o loiro se virou. Katniss estava com os cabelos trançados, a roupa alaranjada típico dos detentos, seguida por um guarda. Os olhos cinza estavam opacos e ela não parecia se importar para onde era levada. Quando o cinza encontrou o azul, um lampejo passou pelo olhar dela. Ele podia ver que toda a raiva, dor e tristeza que ela sentia por causa dele vinha à tona de uma só vez.

A moça foi guiada até a cadeira e algemada à mesa, a fim de prevenir qualquer tipo de fuga ou comportamento agressivo que pudesse mostrar quando se visse sozinha com Mellark. O guarda os deixou a sós e fechou a porta, mergulhando o ambiente num silêncio incômodo que duraram alguns minutos, onde ambos se encaravam e nada conseguiam dizer.

- Senhor Peeta Mellark. – ela começou, quebrando o silêncio e cuspindo as palavras com ironia e desdém. – Achei muita cara de pau sua vir aqui depois de tudo. O que aconteceu? Não conseguiu encontrar o inferno? Posso ajudá-lo com isso.

- Katniss... – ele começou, ignorando o que a outra havia dito. – Apenas vim aqui discutir algo que possa ser do seu interesse.

- Meu interesse? Atualmente, o meu interesse é vê-lo queimar.

- Pare com isso. – o loiro murmurou, tentando manter a paciência diante das provocações. – Se eu vim aqui, é porque não estou de brincadeira! Não pense que foi fácil encontrá-la para pedir a sua ajuda...

- Minha ajuda? – a morena riu, como se realmente estivesse ouvindo uma piada. – Então o que...

- Coriolanus Snow! – Peeta gritou, fazendo-a engolir qualquer coisa que fosse ser dita.

A moça se calou. Ela pensou que, não importasse qual fosse o seu destino a partir dali, nunca mais ouviria esse nome novamente.

- Esse nome... Onde...

- Alma Coin. – ele respondeu, como se já soubesse que ela iria perguntar aquilo. – Sei que ele é um cliente seu. E que o inimigo que tanto mencionava se trata dele também.

- O que acha que está fazendo?

- Você não vendeu aqueles protótipos só para mim, vendeu? – o rapaz questionou de forma séria. – Não adiantaria simplesmente prendê-la sabendo que você vendeu suas armas para pessoas que podem causar mal a este país. Não me importa se você não liga para o seu país, não me importa se você me odeia agora. Eu venho aqui pedir a sua ajuda. Você quer vê-lo destruído, não quer? Então me ajude!

- Não posso fazer isso. Você sabe com quem está mexendo?

- Coin mencionou que ele é perigoso.

- Ao menos ela disse algo inteligente.

- Preciso de você, Katniss. Quem melhor o conhece?

Ela o olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Sabe que, aqui, eu não tenho nada a perder, não é?

- Por isso eu venho propor um acordo. – Peeta disse, e pelo tom de voz usado, a morena percebeu que ele realmente falava sério. – Se você colaborar, sua pena poderá ser aliviada. Entrará para o programa de proteção a testemunhas, terá uma identidade nova, se quiser.

A garota riu com desdém.

- Não quer nada disso?

- Um acordo? – questionou com ironia. – O acordo deverá ser nos meus termos. Farei as exigências. Se estiver disposto a aceitá-las, eu poderei ajudá-lo.

- E quais são os seus termos?

Katniss sorriu, mas não com o deboche de antes. Ela sabia que, se ele estava disposto a prender Snow, atenderia ao que ela dissesse. Além do mais, por mais que odiasse Mellark, a ideia de ver o seu maior inimigo pagando pelo que acontecera com Cinna era tentador demais.

- Johanna Mason. Finnick Odair. – ela começou. – Todos os homens que foram presos. Todos os meus subordinados no Tordo. Quero que sejam inocentados e suas fichas deverão ser limpas.

- Apenas isso? – o loiro questionou.

- Peeta... – Katniss começou, olhando para os lados e depois para o vidro espelhado, sabendo que algum agente do FBI estaria ouvindo. – Eu já devo ter mencionado a minha irmã alguma vez, estou certa?

- Primrose Everdeen. – ele assentiu, lembrando o nome da irmã caçula da outra. – Mora aqui em Los Angeles e estuda medicina na Universidade da California. Você já a mencionou algumas vezes.

A outra fez um aceno com a cabeça, concordando com as informações ditas. Não queria pedir aquilo. Era sua obrigação. Seu pai havia deixado claro que proteger a família vinha em primeiro lugar. E ela havia falhado. Porém, precisou engolir seu orgulho. Seu destino já não importava mais. Mas antes de sua sentença, gostaria de se certificar de uma coisa.

- Peeta...

O loiro esperou pelo que ela tinha a dizer, tentando não demonstrar surpresa por vê-la pronunciar seu nome sem nenhum traço de seu desdém. E ele conhecia aquele tom. Lembrava-se de ouvi-lo quando se encontraram em Albuquerque.

- Não importa o que eu tenha feito, mas sempre pensei na minha família. Ou o que restou dela. Na minha irmã e na minha mãe. Eu sempre as mantive protegida. – e o olhar dela encontrou o dele. – Garanta que elas estejam seguras aconteça o que acontecer. São esses os meus termos.

Ele acenou, pensando nos termos dela. E estranhou tudo aquilo. Ela pedia liberdade para seus homens e proteção para a família. Contudo, não havia termo que se referisse a ela. Aquilo foi um choque. A mulher à sua frente estava pronta para aceitar as consequências, porém sozinha.

Não discutiria aquilo ali. Aquilo não era da sua conta, afinal.

Virou-se para o vidro espelhado, olhando para ele em sua extensão. Já sabia os termos dela, agora restava apenas uma única coisa para que Katniss Everdeen ficasse sob custódia do FBI.

- Cato! – ele chamou, ainda olhando o espelho. – Ligue para Jack. – em seguida, encontrou os olhos cinza dela, antes de se dirigir à saída. – Temos que ter a aprovação dele para aceitar os termos dela. E vamos precisar disso _agora_!


	3. Tordo

**Capítulo 3 – Tordo**

Cato e Peeta estavam na sala da diretoria. O telefone da sala estava no viva-voz, e o som de chamada para o telefone da sala de Jack Brutus era o único que preenchia o cômodo. Após quatro chamadas, a voz grossa do chefe da dupla se fez audível.

- FBI. Jack Brutus.

- Jack, é Peeta. – o loiro menor disse. – Falei com Katniss Everdeen e temos um pequeno problema.

- Porque algo me diz que você propôs um acordo e eu vou odiar os termos que ela determinou? – o mais velho disse, soando como quem já não estava gostando do que ouvia. – Mas diga o que ela quer.

- Ela pediu que todos da organização dela sejam inocentados e as fichas limpas. – ele começou. – E pediu por proteção a sua família que mora em Los Angeles.

- Nada de liberdade? Dinheiro ou identidade nova?

- Por mais estranho que pareça, ela apenas pediu isso. A mulher não se importa muito com o que vai acontecer consigo. – Peeta explicou. – Mas o que me diz Jack? Iremos aceitar os termos dela?

O silêncio caiu do outro lado da ligação, e os dois loiros se entreolharam. Os termos não eram impossíveis de serem aceitos, mas sabia que não dependia apenas deles ou de seu chefe. Fazer algo sem a aprovação de seus superiores poderia custar a carreira de todos da equipe.

- Eu preciso ligar para Washington. – Jack falou, por fim. – Creio que Lyme não ficará nem um pouco feliz quando souber que a missão não foi totalmente arquivada.

- E o que diabos vamos fazer?

- Tentarei falar com ela. E com Enobaria. – ele falou, como se não gostasse muito daquilo. – Talvez ela saiba como fazer Lyme concordar com a missão e nos dar poder para aceitar os termos de Everdeen.

- Em quanto tempo teremos a resposta? – Cato questionou, pronunciando-se após algum tempo escutando aquela conversa.

- Não sei. Se a sorte estiver em nosso favor, talvez em vinte ou trinta minutos. Fiquem ai esperando. E por favor, não façam nada impensado. Ligo de volta.

A dupla desligou o telefone e se olharam, mas não havia nada a ser dito. Não havia nada a fazer a não ser esperar que Jack ligasse de volta. Eles se sentaram nas cadeiras das visitas da sala e olharam o local em volta.

O cômodo não era grande. Talvez do tamanho da sala de Brutus. Os móveis eram simples, com uma mesa de madeira próxima à janela que dava para o pátio interno da prisão. A cadeira da diretora era giratória e confortável, com um ótimo acolchoamento, enquanto as duas cadeiras dos visitantes era simples. Uma estante de livros estava disposta em uma das paredes, onde estas eram revestidas com papéis de paredes em tons de bege.

- Parece que nosso trabalho de dois dias pode ser comprometido. – Cato falou para o amigo, suspirando com a frustração da espera. – Acha mesmo que Washington vai aceitar os termos dela?

- Espero que coloquem bom senso em Lyme. Além do mais, os termos de Everdeen são aceitáveis. Já houve termos piores.

O outro assentiu.

- Você não achou estranho o que ela propôs? – o mais alto perguntou. – Quer dizer, desejar ser inocentado das acusações e pedir por proteção não é algo incomum. Mas pedir isso para terceiros?

- Ela não tem algo mais pelo que valha a pena continuar viver fora dessas paredes. – Peeta explicou. – Pelo tempo que passei com ela, eu percebi que ela valorizava muito a sua irmã. E as pessoas que trabalhavam para ela. Katniss costumava dizer que o melhor jeito de fazer um negócio dar certo era valorizar a sua equipe e incentivá-las. O Tordo era tudo. E perdê-la da noite para o dia acabou com a mulher.

- Não me surpreenda que ela esteja esperando pela transferência.

- Não ficaria surpreso se ela aceitasse a pena de morte de bom grado.

E o silêncio caiu novamente entre eles. Mas dessa vez, não por tanto tempo, pois o telefone havia tocado. Cato atendeu e colocou no viva-voz, com a voz de Jack Brutus ecoando pelo cômodo em seguida.

- E o que Lyme falou?

- Mesmo contra a vontade, ela permitiu aceitar o acordo. – o homem falou, suspirando. – E disse que essa missão é de nossa total responsabilidade. Sabem o que isso quer dizer, não é?

Eles sabiam. Se qualquer coisa desse errado, a carreira de todos iria para o espaço. Sem falar nos diversos inquéritos que enfrentariam nos próximos meses. Mas já haviam começado, e o fato de aceitar os termos de Everdeen mostrava que não haveria volta.

- Sabemos. Não haverá erros. Nem truques. – Cato respondeu, lançando um olhar significativo para o amigo.

- Espero mesmo. Estou enviando o pedido de libertação de Johanna Mason e Katniss Everdeen. Mandarei Marvel e Clove buscar Finnick Odair e os outros homens dela.

A ligação foi terminada, e após uma careta de desgosto de Cato surgir junto com um grunhido de quem não gostou o que ouviu, a dupla voltou para o corredor. Os dois guardas que tinha os guiado até ali estavam de prontidão.

- Um de vocês, por favor, leve Cato à diretora. As prisioneiras Johanna Mason e Katniss Everdeen estão sob custódia do FBI agora. O outro deve me acompanhar até a senhorita Everdeen na sala de interrogatório.

Eles assentiram, e guiaram os dois rapazes para caminhos diferentes. Peeta voltou pelo caminho de antes até onde deixara a morena sozinha, com as feições voltando a ficarem sem vida, e os olhos sem brilho.

E do mesmo jeito que a deixara, Katniss permanecia. Ali o tempo parecia ter congelado para eternizar a cena diante do loiro. Quando ele entrou e fechou a porta, a morena piscou e se virou para olhar seu visitante mais uma vez.

- Aceitamos os seus termos. Aqueles que foram presos durante a sua captura estão sendo soltos e as fichas serão limpas. Não sei como ficará a proteção da sua família, mas ela será providenciada e farei questão de me voluntariar para vigiá-las.

- Certo. – ela falou, parecendo aliviada. – Agora me diga o que precisa saber sobre Coriolanus Snow.

- Não sou eu quem precisa dessa informação. Você está em liberdade provisória. Se tentar alguma coisa, o acordo será quebrado e será presa de imediato.

- E para onde vai me levar?

- Onde você possui mais informações sobre Snow?

- Na sede do Tordo, é claro. Temos tudo sobre ele. É nosso cliente, esqueceu?

- Então iremos para lá. Mas antes, iremos para North Hope Street.

- Acha mesmo que eu levaria você para a sede da _minha_ organização? Tem certeza que não enlouqueceu de vez?

- Já aceitamos seus termos. Agora é sua vez de aceitar a forma como essa investigação será conduzida. Se você tem alguma objeção, podemos acabar com tudo aqui. Você e Johanna serão transferidas, assim como os outros. E sua família ficará sem proteção.

A morena não rebateu. Ela respirou fundo. Queria Snow preso, queria a inocência de seus amigos e seus subordinados. E sua família necessitava de proteção. Ela assentiu, revirando os olhos.

Em seguida, um segurança apareceu com uma muda de roupas: a mesma que Katniss havia usado no dia em que fora ao ponto de encontro para o resgate do loiro. A moça pegou as roupas e o homem que as entregara deixou o casal a sós mais uma vez.

- Se não se importa Mellark. – ela começou. – Você pode sair também.

- Não é como se eu já não tivesse visto tudo o que tem por debaixo dessas roupas.

A garota fez uma careta furiosa. Ela atirou as roupas com força, soltando um grito de raiva, e o loiro apenas se limitou a proteger o rosto.

- Tudo bem. Estou saindo. Quando terminar, peça para guiarem-na até mim. Irei me encontrar com a diretora. Depois disso, nós partiremos.

Não esperou que ela dissesse algo. Apenas a deixou ali e pediu para que o guiassem até Cato, e deixou instruções a outro segurança de levá-lo até eles.

Peeta encontrou o amigo quando ele acompanha uma Johanna Mason com um sorriso bastante sarcástico no rosto. Olhou para Cato e este lançou um olhar de que aquele assunto não seria discutido agora. O menor precisou conter um sorriso. Imaginava o que poderia tê-lo deixado assim.

- Ora se não é Peeta Mellark. Pelo visto, Katniss ainda não o matou. – e riu.

- Olá Johanna. – ele cumprimentou a outra, ignorando o comentário.

- Agora vocês poderiam fazer o favor de falar o que diabos está acontecendo? Eu ficaria extremamente agradecida.

- Contaremos a caminho da sede. A diretora recebeu o e-mail de Jack?

- Sim. E não está nem um pouco contente, pelo que percebi. Mas vamos apenas pegar Everdeen e vazar daqui, certo? Preciso de um café expresso bem forte.

Minutos depois, Katniss apareceu acompanhada de um segurança. Dessa vez, ela parecia diferente. Peeta percebeu um olhar de determinação vindo dela. Uma imagem totalmente diferente do que ele tinha visto quando ela entrou naquela sala de interrogatório.

As duas mulheres foram acompanhadas pelos agentes do FBI até o estacionamento da prisão. Elas sentaram nos bancos de trás, enquanto a dupla de loiros sentava na frente. Cato deu partida e deixou o Century Regional para trás.

Devido ao fluxo de carros até o North Hope Street, eles levaram quase uma hora em um percurso que durava em média vinte minutos. Mas os loiros ficaram felizes quando Cato finalmente estacionou no subsolo do prédio do FBI. Peeta ligou para Glimmer e avisou que já estavam subindo.

- Agora pode nos dizer o que fazemos aqui? – Katniss perguntou. – Achei que iríamos para o Tordo.

- E nós iremos. Mas antes, você precisa falar com alguém. – Peeta respondeu.

As duas mulheres se olharam e Johanna deu de ombros, como se não se importasse muito com o que poderia acontecer andares acima.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, o corredor estava um pouco agitado. Mas entre todos que estavam ali, uma figura enorme e sem cabelos, acompanhado por uma mulher menor, de cabelos ruivos, que segurava uma prancheta na mão.

- Katniss Everdeen, eu suponho. – ele falou com a mulher de cabelos trançados assim que a dupla de loiros saiu do elevador e se aproximou dele.

- Sim. – ela respondeu. – Você seria?

- Jack Brutus. – o homem se apresentou. – Sou o líder da operação que resultou em sua prisão. E agora estou liderando a operação para prender Coriolanus Snow. Esta é Amber Griffin. – apontou para a ruiva.

- Olá senhorita Everdeen. – Foxface a cumprimentou com um sorriso contido. – Eu apenas gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas.

E as duas acabaram se distanciando um pouco, até a mesa onde Amber se sentava. Ela parecia bastante curiosa, e Peeta não podia culpá-la. Sabia que quando começava com algo, precisava ir até o fim. E aquele mistério que ela não conseguira resolver deixava a mulher ainda mais intrigada.

Cato deixou que Glimmer levasse Johanna e se juntou ao amigo em suas respectivas mesas. Horas depois, Marvel e Clove chegaram acompanhados de Finnick e dos atiradores de Johanna. Quando a morena, que estava entretida com Amber, olhou para seus subordinados, ela caminhou até Odair, que se abraçaram.

De onde estava, Peeta apenas pôde observar, sem ouvir exatamente o que eles estavam falando. Mas voltou ao trabalho. Após algum tempo, vários artigos apareceram nos monitores dos agentes. O loiro observou que eram notícias sobre pequenos incidentes que aconteceram ao longo das últimas seis décadas.

- Todos esses incidentes não passam de ataques causados por Coriolanus Snow com armas fabricadas pelo Tordo. – explicou Katniss. – Antes de investirmos em armamento nuclear, trabalhávamos com armas de longo alcance. Esses incidentes não acontecem apenas nos Estados Unidos. Ele tem inimigos em vários lugares, e ao longo dos últimos sessenta anos, ele tem se livrado deles quando se tornam um empecilho.

- Vocês já leram esses nomes? – Marvel questionou, olhando para o próprio monitor. – Alguns são chefes de máfias declarados mortos, outros são figuras de estado.

- Não ache que nosso governo está impune de possuir incentivadores a homens como Snow. O Tordo recebe o pagamento, confecciona e vende o armamento produzido.

- E como achou tudo isso? – Cato questionou. – Amber tem tentado há dois dias.

- Ela procurava pela string errada. Apenas aqueles que trabalharam para o velho ou possuem negócios com ele sabem como encontrá-lo.

- Mas isso não é apenas o suficiente. Precisamos de contatos, um endereço, algum outro nome ligado a ele. – Amber falou.

- E isso nós só iremos achar no Tordo.

- Não tem como acessar os dados daqui? – Glimmer questionou.

- Até parece que eu deixaria nosso firewall vulnerável. – a morena comentou com uma risada sarcástica. – Eu me certifiquei de que jamais seria encontrada. Precisamos ir para o Tordo. Isso se vocês quiserem mais informações.

Ninguém fez objeção. Jack acabou designando o mesmo grupo que participara da primeira operação a irem ao Tordo. E mandou que Amber fosse com eles, pois alguém da inteligência precisava relatar posteriormente informações sobre o velho.

Todos começaram a arrumar as coisas. Clove e Cato foram pegar o armamento, enquanto Amber se apressou em guardar todo o equipamento que julgou ser necessário. Peeta acompanhou Marvel, que guiava a todos os membros da máfia, ao subsolo, onde iriam distribuir todos que iriam entre os carros do FBI.

Todos do Tordo se acomodaram em um van, do qual não possuía o logo da organização. Marvel iria dirigindo, com Clove ao seu lado, enquanto Cato e Amber ficariam em uma das caminhonetes, que ficaria posicionada na retaguarda, já Peeta e Glimmer em outra e tomariam à frente.

Marvel testou a comunicação com Peeta e com Cato, e após confirmarem que tudo estava pronto, eles deixaram o prédio da North Hope Street. O grupo seguiu para fora da cidade, a caminho do Deserto de Mojave, segundo as orientações de Katniss.

Permaneceram na Interestadual 15 por várias horas. A paisagem desolada já tomava conta da estrada, e ninguém achava que poderia ter qualquer indicativo do Tordo naquelas terras. Peeta chegou a pensar que poderia ser em Nevada, pois seguir por aquele caminho iria levá-los a Vegas.

- Peeta. – Marvel chamou. – Katniss mandou que eu assumisse a dianteira. Aparentemente não estamos longe.

- Certo. Fique atento a qualquer coisa.

A ligação foi cortada e o loiro observou a van preta ultrapassá-lo. Eles continuaram a frente por mais três quilômetros, onde o veículo saiu da estrada asfaltada e seguiu pelo deserto. As duas caminhonetes seguiram no encalço por mais alguns quilômetros.

E foi com surpresa que toda a equipe viu uma cerca surgindo ao longe. Havia um pequeno complexo de galpões além do arame farpado e quando se aproximaram, os portões se abriram e os veículos seguiram até o galpão mais próximo.

À espera deles estavam duas pessoas: um homem loiro, na faixa dos quarenta anos, com um cantil. Os cabelos estavam desgrenhados e a preocupação parecia evidente, e deu lugar ao alívio ao ver Katniss. A mulher era loira também, com um terninho rosa e de jeito que parecia ser bastante extravagante.

- Kat! – o homem falou, aproximando-se da morena e a abraçando. – O que aconteceu com você? Ficamos preocupados. – e ele olhou para a enorme comitiva.

- Haymitch. – ela começou e se virou para Peeta. – Agente Peeta Mellark. Estes são Cato Summers, Clove Blake, Marvel Hastings, Glimmer Schreaver e Amber Griffin. Todos do FBI.

- O que?!

- Reúna o meu pequeno conselho. Há muito que se conversar. – ela falou, evitando dizer qualquer coisa na frente daqueles estranhos. – Effie. Quero que me atualize.

Ela olhou de relance para os estranhos que estavam ali.

- Não se preocupe. Agora me atualize.

- Snow ligou. Ele pediu para que o atualizasse sobre os protótipos.

- Quando foi isso?

- Vai fazer dois dias. – a mulher respondeu, e Katniss fez uma cara de desgosto. – Beetee tem três relatórios para que possa revisar e precisamos agendar os testes no Novo México. E Prim ligou. Três vezes. Está muito preocupada com você.

- Ligarei para ela mais tarde. Mas Snow falou algo mais?

- Não.

- Então preciso me reunir. Mande Beetee ir se juntar a nós. Quando a reunião acabar, ligue para o velho. Preciso tratar algumas coisas com ele. – e olhou de relance para Peeta.

A mulher assentiu, e Katniss acenou para que os outros a seguissem e que os membros do conselho a esperassem na sala de reunião. Assim que os agentes ficaram sozinhos com a líder do Tordo, ela se virou para encará-los.

- Terei uma reunião com meu pequeno conselho e irei informar tudo o que aconteceu. A prisão, o acordo e Snow. É uma reunião privada, por isso vocês não estão permitidos a comparecer. Fiquem aqui, e quando acabar, mandarei que Effie venha buscá-los. Alguma objeção?

Por mais que não gostasse daquela ideia, Peeta concordou. E a comitiva do FBI fez o mesmo. Eles observaram a morena caminhar até um elevador e sumir minutos depois.

Ficaram naquele galpão por bastante tempo. Cato ligou para Jack e informou a situação do grupo. Também tentou informar o local aproximado de onde estavam, mas não houve sucesso. E Amber ainda havia dito que não haveria como rastrear, pois percebeu antenas que bloqueavam qualquer tipo de sinal que pudesse denunciar aquele complexo.

Já era final da tarde quando Effie surgiu pelo elevador.

- Katniss pediu para que fossem até a sala dela. Irei levá-los até lá. – ela informou, com uma expressão triste e um tanto preocupada, mas que tentava disfarçar.

Todo o grupo se espremeu pelo compartimento e desceram para o subsolo. Quando pararam, eles se encontraram num pequeno corredor, do qual a mulher seguiu em frente e guiou o grupo até uma saleta, da qual possuía um notebook, que exibia um protetor de tela, em uma mesa e atrás dela, estava uma porta.

- Ela está esperando por vocês.

Os agentes passaram um a um pela soleira. O cômodo era amplo e aconchegante. Havia uma estante com livros em uma das paredes, e na outra um bar com alguns bancos. Peeta percebeu que havia vários vinhos e whiskeys à vista. De frente para eles estava um sofá para visitas, com uma mesa além. E por trás da mesa, sentada em uma cadeira confortável, e olhando para eles com toda a imponência e ar de liderança, estava Katniss.

- Fiquem a vontade. – ela falou para os visitantes. – Coriolanus Snow ligou e provavelmente ele quer o status dos protótipos. Temos uma parte dos protótipos prontos.

A moça tirou o telefone do gancho e discou um número, colocando no viva-voz em seguida.

- Apenas prestem atenção e fiquem quietos.

Após o terceiro toque, alguém atendeu ao telefone. Após se identificar para a secretária, a morena ouviu mais um toque antes que fosse atendida novamente.

- Senhorita Everdeen. – ele falou, fingindo surpresa pela ligação. – Estive pensando na senhorita esses dias. Demorou tanto a responder. Algo me diz que esta ligação trás boas notícias.

- Snow. – Katniss respondeu, com um sorriso e falsa animação pela situação. – Sinto muito pela demora, mas estive bastante ocupada com as versões finais dos protótipos. E é com alegria que ligo para agendar a entrega.

- Ótima notícia! – a voz disse, com um tom próximo de contentamento. – Espero que esteja aqui depois de amanhã pela manhã, se não houver nenhum empecilho.

- Mas é claro que não. Estaremos ai com seus protótipos.

- Muito bem. Agora, se me der licença, outros afazeres requerem a minha atenção. Tenha um bom dia, senhorita Everdeen. – e com isso, o velho desligou.

Katniss colocou o telefone no gancho e olhou para os agentes do FBI à sua frente. Ela estava cansada e preocupada. Peeta podia ver isso reluzindo nos olhos cinza. Ela suspirou e voltou a falar.

- Temos até amanhã para preparar tudo. Senhorita Griffin, eu espero que me acompanhe, se deseja saber informações sobre Coriolanus Snow. – a morena falou, levantando-se da cadeira e dirigindo-se para fora de sua sala. – Quanto aos outros, pedirei a Effie que os deixe em seus aposentos temporários. Aguardem por mim lá.

E sem falar mais nada, Peeta e os outros apenas observaram a moça ir embora acompanhada de Amber sem nada a dizer.


	4. Sacramento

**Capítulo 4** **– Sacramento**

Após Effie instalar toda a equipe em quartos que ficavam no mesmo corredor, Peeta decidiu que se trancaria e seu quarto e tentaria descansar. Se soubesse que ficariam por ali por algum tempo, teria pedido para pegar alguns pertences em casa. Mas agradeceu pela secretária extravagante ter preparado o que pudesse ser necessário para eles.

Por um momento, pensou em Amber e se perguntou para onde Katniss teria a levado. Esperava que a ruiva ficasse bem e que pudesse descobrir algo para ajudá-los a terminar aquela operação o mais rapidamente possível. Jack não havia dito, mas todos sabiam que Washington não queria que aquilo durasse mais do que o necessário. Já havia sido um milagre terem tempo para a missão que prendera a líder do Tordo. Não poderiam contar que isso se repetiria.

Deitou-se na cama de solteiro, que era confortável. Olhou para o cômodo. Era pequeno. Além da própria cama e uma porta menor que levaria a um banheiro, havia apenas um armário para pertences e uma escrivaninha. Nada extravagante, porém acolhedor num complexo que ficava no subsolo.

E todo aquele silêncio estava se tornando agonizante. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo havia passado. Levantou-se e deixou o quarto. O corredor estava vazio. As portas fechadas em sua maioria. Provavelmente os outros estariam dormindo. Não sabia qual daquelas portas levaria a Amber. E não perderia tempo com aquilo.

No final do corredor estavam as portas para o elevador, que devia se encontrar em algum outro andar. Não sabia o quanto longe estava da superfície e não queria atrair a atenção chamando o elevador. As escadas de emergência se encontravam uma porta adiante. E sua dúvida seria em subir ou descer.

Se subisse, em algum momento, ele acabaria por encontrar a saída. Mas o complexo devia ser bem vigiado. Não permitiriam que qualquer pessoa, exceto a líder, chegasse perto. Então resolveu descer.

A cada andar que chegava, ele encontrava mais corredores vazios. Não havia sinal de qualquer pessoa, por mais que os percorresse. E todos eram parecidos. Aquilo estava enlouquecendo o loiro. Pensou em subir, mas já não sabia quantos andares exatamente havia descido. O jeito seria continuar seu caminho até encontrar alguém.

E foi no andar de baixo que ele parou a sua busca.

Ele se deparou com um jardim. Havia várias plantas espalhadas, algumas com flores. Não pareciam nem um pouco artificial. À frente havia uma fonte, onde a água bombeava. Lembrou-se da conversa com Katniss no convés do cruzeiro de luxo de Alma Coin. O pai havia construído uma estufa para que as filhas pudessem se distrair.

O local não era muito grande, mas era bem cuidado. Havia iluminação e uma rede de irrigação para as plantas. Sorriu ao pensar nas diversas vezes que a líder do Tordo teria ido ali para se divertir com a irmã que ele nunca chegou a conhecer.

Aproximou-se da fonte e percebeu que havia alguém do outro lado, com as mãos na água, totalmente distraída do que acontecia ao redor. E do visitante que se aproximava.

Peeta viu que se tratava de uma mulher. Era jovem, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Ela parecia sorridente e sussurrava alguma coisa para si. Quando ela levantou o rosto e viu seu visitante, os olhos se arregalaram e se levantou num salto. A moça deu dois passos para trás, e tapou os ouvidos no mesmo instante em que fechava os olhos.

- Desculpe se eu a assustei. – o loiro se apressou em dizer, dando um passo. – Eu apenas me perdi e encontrei este lugar. Não vou te fazer mal.

Ela abriu os olhos e o olhou com desconfiança. Segundos depois, tirou a mão dos ouvidos.

- Você é amigo do Finn? – ela questionou.

Peeta não sabia quem era Finn. Talvez fosse Finnick. Não se lembrava de Katniss se referir a ele com algum apelido. Então o loiro assentiu. Apenas não queria assustá-la.

- Sou Annie. E você? – ela voltou a perguntar, abrindo um sorriso e dando um passo à frente.

- Peeta.

- Prazer. Você é novo aqui, não é? Não me lembro de tê-lo visto por aqui, então acho que sim. Mas meio que não importa. Gostou da fonte?

Ele sorriu e assentiu, enquanto observava Annie voltar para a fonte e se abaixar, mergulhando as mãos imediatamente.

- Olá Mags! – a moça voltou a dizer quando uma figura idosa surgiu. – Este é Peeta. Ele é novo por aqui.

O loiro observou a mulher mais velha se aproximar. Ela tinha os cabelos longos e cinzas. Ela sorriu quando viu a dupla. Aproximou-se de Annie e gesticulou para que ela viesse. A idosa se aproximou do rapaz e pôs a mão em seu ombro, sorrindo em cumprimento. Tocou a mão da moça e acenou em despedida.

Peeta observou as duas partirem, ainda sem entender o que a velha havia feito com ele.

- Ela o cumprimentou. – a voz de Katniss soou. – E agradeceu por ter sido simpático com a Annie. Agora o que você está fazendo aqui?

O rapaz se virou para encarar a moça. A morena parecia cansada, mas não parecia dar atenção a esse fato. E o motivo, segundo o loiro achava que fosse, era por tê-lo encontrado ali.

- Katniss... – ele começou, mas logo voltou a si, preocupando-se em acrescentar. – Juro que não fiz mal a Annie. Mas quem é ela, exatamente? E ela falou de Finn...

- Finn... Finnick Odair. – a mulher disse. – Aquela é Annie Cresta, ex-agente do Tordo. Sofreu um acidente há algum tempo e agora ela recebe cuidados aqui. Ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Apenas me perdi e acabei parando aqui...

- Disse para ficarem em seus quartos! – ela falou furiosa. – Para a minha surpresa, eu deixo Amber Griffin em seu quarto e encontro outro vazio. O que pensava que estava fazendo Mellark?

- Katniss...

- Não me chame assim! Irei levá-lo ao quarto e espero que fique lá até segunda ordem.

- Não sei se você sabe, _senhorita Everdeen_, – ele começou, assumindo a postura séria. – Estamos tratando de um caso do FBI. Lembre-se que eu estou no comando. Se estiver achando ruim, podemos desfazer nosso acordo.

- Não me ameace! Onde você acha que está? Enquanto estiver sob meu teto, fará as coisas como _eu_ disser. Mas se acha que pode dar conta de Snow sozinho, saiba que pode me algemar agora e me levar para a minha adorada cela.

O casal se encarou, sem nenhum deles mostrar que cederia e desviaria o olhar primeiro. Quando o silêncio ficou insuportável, a morena se pronunciou, ainda tentando conter o momento de raiva que estava passando.

- Levarei você de volta ao quarto.

E se virou, andando para longe, sem se preocupar se o loiro havia a seguido ou não. Mas Peeta preferiu segui-la sem objeção. Não valeria a pena continuar aquela discussão. Se não quisesse perder o emprego, precisaria se submeter a toda fúria de Katniss.

O pior de tudo era saber que ela tinha todo o direito de se sentir furiosa com ele. E ele merecia aquilo. A culpa havia sido dele, e precisava pagar de alguma maneira. Apenas respirou fundo e permaneceu em silêncio.

A morena entrou no elevador que havia na estufa e esperou o outro entrar. Assim que Peeta entrou e as portas se fecharam, ele sentiu o elevador subir. E não havia demorado muito. Ele viu o corredor em que Effie havia o trazido mais cedo. O rapaz deixou o pequeno compartimento, mas a mulher não o acompanhou. Apertou outro botão e não se preocupou em olhar para ele antes que as portas voltassem a se fechar.

O loiro foi para o próprio quarto, fechando a porta e se jogando na cama, sem se importar de se arrumar para dormir. Queria apenas fechar o olho e dormir. Queria que aquela missão acabasse logo apenas para poder esquecer Katniss Everdeen. Mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir com facilidade, pois alguém batia na sua porta.

- Peeta? – Cato chamou, entrando no cômodo.

- O que você quer?

- O que aconteceu com você? – mais alto questionou, ignorando o amigo.

- Katniss aconteceu.

- Vai contar o que houve entre vocês dessa vez?

Peeta se sentou e mandou que o amigo se sentasse na cadeira da escrivaninha.

- Como vou conviver com essa mulher? Como vou levar essa maldita missão adiante quando Katniss Everdeen me odeia e me quer morto?

- O que você fez dessa vez? – o outro perguntou, segurando um riso.

- Apenas sai, me perdi, achei uma estufa – e continuou antes que Cato o interrompesse. – Ela me encontrou, gritamos um com o outro, vim para cá e aqui estamos.

- É agora que eu digo que essa missão não era uma boa ideia desde o início?

- Cale a boca Summers. O que diabos você quer que eu diga?

- Preciso responder?

- Seu filho da mãe! – o menor vociferou. – Eu ainda amo Katniss Everdeen e queria que ela me perdoasse, ok? Satisfeito? Gostaria de não ser do FBI, gostaria de tê-la conhecido em outra ocasião. Não dá para acreditar que depois de toda essa operação, ela vai parar numa cadeira elétrica... Esquecida pelo trabalho que prestou a nós. Morrer ainda me odiando...

- Tenha calma. – Cato falou, sem nenhum traço de brincadeira na voz. – Não fique preocupado com isso. Ela vai perdoá-lo um dia. Apenas dê tempo ao tempo.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Não tenho. Mas você não pode ficar abalado assim. – o mais alto falou, sentando-se na cama, ao lado do amigo. – Não posso ver meu melhor amigo desse jeito.

Peeta exibiu um sorriso fraco.

- Agora tente dormir um pouco. O dia vai ser longo e temos muito que preparar para a nossa visita a Coriolanus Snow. Não posso deixar que nada aconteça com o meu chefinho querido, não é mesmo?

Os dois riram. Cato se levantou e caminhou para a porta. Despediu-se do amigo e fechou a porta, deixando Mellark sozinho.

O menor apenas colocou uma roupa confortável que havia sido providenciado para ele e deitou. Após alguns minutos tentando achar a melhor posição, o sono veio levá-lo para longe de seus pensamentos. Para longe de Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

Todos haviam madrugado.

No dia anterior, Katniss convocou uma reunião com o seu pequeno conselho, mas dessa vez, a equipe do FBI estava presente. Ela havia dito que um grupo do Tordo iria partir para Sacramento no dia seguinte.

Como se tratava de uma entrega, os caminhões precisavam ser fortemente protegidos de maneira que não chamasse muita atenção da polícia. O esquema que seria montado contava com um grupo à frente, agindo como batedores e liderados por Johanna Mason. O caminhão que iria à frente estaria há pelo menos dez quilômetros de distância do batedor. Os outros seguiriam atrás, separados também por dez quilômetros. Na retaguarda iria Katniss e sua comitiva, que costumava ser formada por Gale e Haymitch. Mas com a ausência de Hawthorne, Peeta iria em seu lugar, com Cato em seu encalço.

Os demais membros do FBI seriam divididos. Um faria parte do carro que iria à frente e um para cada caminhão de transporte. A equipe também decidiu deixar Amber longe de campo, deixando-a a espera do grupo, já que, nesses casos, o grupo que seguiria viagem não recebia apoio do Tordo.

A líder da organização avisou que todos deveriam estar a postos às três e meia da manhã para a saída. A viagem para Sacramento duraria em torno de sete horas, mais algum acréscimo, pois seu destino se localizava fora da cidade.

Por mais cedo que fosse, a movimentação era intensa no galpão onde os caminhões se encontravam. Não havia tensão, não havia espaço para nervosismo. Peeta julgou que aquela situação era comum pelo modo como todos se portavam. Observou Katniss dando ordens e supervisionando os caminhões antes de serem fechados.

Entre a equipe do FBI, ficou decidido que Glimmer iria à frente. Marvel e Clove iriam nos caminhões. Cato ainda deu instrução para que, em qualquer eventualidade, tinham liberdade para agir da melhor forma.

Haymitch se aproximou de Peeta e avisou para que todos ocupassem seus lugares. Em minutos, toda a comitiva já estava deixando o complexo para trás, seguindo pelo Deserto de Mojave. O frio dominava aquela madrugada, com a brisa que passava pela brecha aberta da janela do Land Rover cortando os cabelos loiros.

As sete horas de viagem foram dominadas pelo silêncio, exceto pela atualização da situação dos veículos. Mellark não achou sábio dar início a qualquer tipo de conversa depois da discussão que tivera com Everdeen.

Numa área isolada a poucos quilômetros fora de Sacramento, ao norte, uma mansão tomou conta da paisagem. Pela arquitetura, o loiro percebeu que aquele local era bastante antigo, e também bem conservado. O jardim que cercava a casa principal também era impecável. O que maculava a beleza daquele lugar era a quantidade de seguranças espalhados.

- Fiquem atentos – Katniss falou para os agentes. – e não falem a não ser que seja requisitado. Peeta, você será meu acompanhante. Cato deve nos seguir um pouco mais atrás. O resto de sua equipe permanecerá nos veículos junto com a minha.

Peeta assentiu e impediu que a morena descesse, tomando a frente e dando a mão para ajudá-la. A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Atuação. – o loiro falou como se fosse algo óbvio. – Agora vamos.

A moça assentiu e aceitou a mão do rapaz. Quando ela desceu, o casal cruzou os braços e foram caminhando pelo gramado, ladeados por Haymitch Abernathy e seguidos de perto por Cato Summers.

Em meio aos seguranças, uma figura idosa saiu caminhando lentamente. Juntos à ele, dois homens o acompanhava: um magro e alto, de pele clara, olhos azuis e aparência exótica, enquanto o outro era menor, mais gordo e loiro.

O rapaz podia reconhecer aquele homem. Não havia como se esquecer de Plutarch Heavensbee. Lembrava-se ele de alguns encontros que tivera com Alma Coin. Agora sabia de onde aquela mulher conhecia o nome de um dos clientes de Everdeen. Segurou o impulso de trocar um olhar com Cato, que deveria estar tão surpreso quanto ele, mas que esconderia por baixo de sua postura profissional.

- Senhorita Katniss Everdeen! – a voz do velho soou com animosidade, e o loiro podia sentir a mulher ao seu lado ficando tensa. – Muito lisonjeado com a sua visita. Não vejo o senhor Hawthorne, mas este rosto certamente é novo para mim.

- Senhor Snow. – a morena sorriu falsamente. – Gale Hawthorne não pôde comparecer. Mas falarei para ele que você mandou lembranças.

- Fico grato. Mas você seria? – o homem questionou sugestivo, olhando para o loiro.

- Peeta Mellark. – Katniss interveio. – Meu acompanhante. Creio que se lembre de Haymitch.

- Claro. Senti sua falta para me atualizar sobre os protótipos, senhor Abernathy. – e o velho voltou sua atenção para Peeta. – É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Mellark. – e estendeu a mão.

O rapaz o olhou e percebeu que por trás de seu sorriso e seus modos cordiais como um anfitrião tem para com suas visitas havia a desconfiança para com o agente do FBI. Aquilo era visível nos olhos cinzentos, que o estudava de forma calculista e decidia se valia a pena ou não dar o bote na presa à frente.

Por fim, o loiro abriu um sorriso cordial e apertou a mão estendida pelo anfitrião.

- Katniss tem me falado muito do senhor. – ele falou com uma simpatia espontânea. – É uma honra finalmente conhecê-lo.

- Pois bem, senhorita Everdeen – e voltou sua atenção para a morena. – espero que todos os meus protótipos estejam em ordem.

- Mas é claro. E ainda teve um adicional. – ela falou. – Com a sobra de material após os testes, pude confeccionar mais e dar esses números como um pedido de desculpa por todos os imprevistos. Creio que o senhor irá apreciar bastante.

Haymitch se adiantou e entregou uma pasta ao velho, que aceitou de bom grado. Ele a abriu e estudou rapidamente os papéis que havia ali. Por fim, entregou a Seneca e pediu para que deixasse em sua sala para estudá-lo mais tarde.

Katniss largou o braço de Peeta e caminhou ao lado do velho, conversando alguma coisa sobre o carregamento. Cato se aproximou e olhou para a dupla, que seguia em direção ao primeiro caminhão.

- O que achou? – o mais alto perguntou num sussurro.

- Agora sei por que Katniss o teme tanto. – o outro falou também num sussurro. – Fique atento Cato. Sinto que ele não gostou muito de mim.

Uma parte da tarde se passou enquanto a morena parecia explicar algo que tinha nos carregamentos. Quando ela, acompanhado do velho e sua comitiva, se aproximara da entrada da mansão, a moça lançou um olhar para o loiro e ele prontamente se aproximou.

Não interrompeu a discussão, porém, pelo que conseguiu acompanhar, a estadia deles em Sacramento duraria mais do que o previsto em reunião. Após se despedir, Katniss deixou que Peeta o guiasse até o Land Rover. Dessa vez, seu carro seguiu na frente em direção à cidade.

No subúrbio da cidade, próximo à saída norte, havia um galpão abandonado. Os portões foram abertos e todos os veículos devidamente estacionados. Todos desceram e alguns chegaram a alongar as pernas. Cato deixou Peeta para se juntar a Clove, enquanto ele ainda permanecia ao lado de uma Katniss Everdeen silenciosa.

- Algum problema?

- Ele sabe que tem algo errado. – ela pronunciou de forma que só ele e Haymitch pudessem ouvir, mesmo sem parecer saber com quem falava.

- Pelo visto, isso não acabou. – Haymitch falou, retirando o cantil e bebendo um gole do que tivesse lá dentro. – O que mais ele falou?

- Não vamos voltar pra casa nem tão cedo. – continuou, olhando para seu conselheiro. – Ligue para Beetee avisando. Ele ainda entrará em contato para marcar as próximas reuniões.

- Avisarei a Amber. – Peeta comentou. – Preciso passar o status da missão para o escritório. Se quiser, podemos pedir suporte à equipe de Sacramento e...

- Não! – a morena o interrompeu com um semblante sério. – Sempre conseguimos lidar com ele antes. Não será diferente agora. Haymitch, por favor, mande Johanna reforçar a segurança do local. Eu irei mostrar a vocês os seus quartos temporários.

Peeta assentiu e chamou os outros. Todos os agentes seguiram pelo galpão. O local era um anexo de um prédio de quatro andares que fazia parte do subúrbio. Ele era bem cuidado e havia algumas poucas pessoas nos corredores. Katniss explicou que aquele local pertence ao Tordo e que a comitiva costumava se hospedar ali quando precisava passar muito tempo na cidade.

Ela também informou que todos ficassem ali enquanto ela se acomodava e preparava um local para abrigar uma reunião de emergência, onde toda a situação seria explicada em detalhes para os agentes e para os próprios conselheiros do Tordo.

O loiro, nem ninguém da equipe, tinha muita vontade de conversar. Parecia ter se passado horas quando Johanna surgiu no corredor avisando que Katniss os esperava. A atiradora guiou a todos para um corredor do segundo andar. A porta de uma sala ao fundo do corredor estava aberta e a mulher mandou que todos seguissem.

O lugar estava escuro, exceto pela iluminação dos notebooks e do retroprojetor. Na parede estava projetada a imagem da sala do conselho na sede do Tordo, através do Skype. Apenas Amber, Finnick e Beetee eram visíveis.

- Ele ficou visivelmente feliz com o acréscimo de carregamento. – Katniss começou assim que viu todos se acomodarem. – Mas ele está desconfiado. Certamente ele não gostou da presença do senhor Mellark.

- Então porque não agiu contra vocês? – Finnick perguntou.

- Talvez não achasse uma ameaça. Tivemos sorte, porém, é estranho ele ter pedido que ficássemos em Sacramento. Segundo ele, ainda haverá uma reunião para esclarecimentos.

- Não é procedimento padrão? – Beetee questionou.

- Depende. Ele possui todos os relatórios, todos esclarecidos. Snow sabe bem o que está comprando e para chegarmos até aqui não deve haver margens para dúvida.

O cientista assentiu.

Contudo, antes que alguém pudesse se pronunciar sobre qualquer coisa, o telefone da sala em Sacramento tocou. A morena esperou que tocasse mais duas vezes antes de tirar o telefone do gancho, atendendo a ligação. Colocou no viva-voz.

- Boa noite, senhorita Everdeen. – a voz de Coriolanus Snow soou pela sala.


	5. Armadilha

**Capítulo 5 – Armadilha**

- Senhor Snow. – a voz de Katniss soou firme, enquanto ela lançava um olhar temeroso para Haymitch e de relance para seus conselheiros em Mojave. – A que devo esta ligação ainda tão cedo?

O silêncio foi a resposta do outro lado da linha, mas que durou apenas alguns poucos segundos, antes que a voz cortante do velho se fizesse audível mais uma vez.

- Gostaria de convidar você e sua comitiva para um pequeno baile que darei no fim dessa semana, no sábado. Alguns de meus negociantes e outros clientes também virão.

- Quanta honra. – a mulher comentou, fingindo surpresa e lisonjeio.

- Posso contar com sua presença então?

- Claro que sim.

- E insisto que o senhor Mellark venha. Espero poder conhecê-lo melhor.

- Não se preocupe senhor Snow, ele irá. Com certeza ele ficará feliz em conhecê-lo melhor.

- E espero também poder conversar sobre os protótipos. Arranjarei um tempo para uma pequena reunião para que possamos finalizar esta etapa.

- Com certeza. Aguardarei ansiosamente.

E a ligação foi finalizada. Peeta percebeu que Katniss parecia assustada. Ninguém se pronunciou. Todos do Tordo e até mesmo seus companheiros do FBI pareciam esperar que ela reagisse.

- Katniss... – Haymitch se pronunciou. – Porque aceitou?

- Que escolha eu tenho? – a moça questionou como se fosse óbvio. – Se eu recusar, ele vai saber que tem algo errado conosco!

- Então prefere ignorar essa armadilha apenas para provar que está tudo bem quando na verdade não está? – o homem perguntou, com indignação. – Ele não é burro! E você sabe o preço a ser pago por tentar enganá-lo.

- Droga Haymitch, eu sei! – ela falou exaltada. – Você é meu conselheiro, conhece o velho melhor do que ninguém, então me diga o que vamos fazer. Diga-me o que _eu_ preciso fazer.

O homem loiro não respondeu. Não havia o que responder. O agente do FBI percebeu a encruzilhada no qual todos haviam chegado. E não havia um jeito de sair disso.

Katniss dispensou a todos e desligou a vídeo-chamada sem olhar para ninguém especificamente. Peeta ainda permaneceu. Não importava se ela o odiasse e não o quisesse, mas ele queria ajudar. A missão era dele e não podia deixar que nada saísse de seu controle.

O rapaz se atreveu a se aproximar dela e pousou uma mão na cadeira em na qual ela se sentava. A mulher se virou para encará-lo com incredulidade. Talvez não pelo fato de ser ele, mas por alguém incomodá-la.

- Katniss... – ele começou, procurando com cuidado as palavras que diria. – Saiba que estou aqui para ajudá-la. Para prendermos Coriolanus Snow.

- Não devia ter concordado em ajudá-lo. – ela desabafou, como se não se importasse com o que ele havia dito. – Achei que podíamos enganá-lo uma vez e isso me custou o meu amigo e conselheiro. Você será morto Mellark, apenas não percebeu isso ainda.

- Não serei. – o loiro falou com convicção, virando a cadeira da morena para que ela pudesse olhá-lo. – Tenho ótimos agentes comigo. Todos habilidosos e experientes com as mais diversas situações.

- É incrível como é tão fácil falar. – a mulher começou com desdém. – Vá embora. Quero ficar sozinha e pensar sobre o que faremos no fim da semana.

- Não me afaste Kat...

- Não me chame assim. – ela falou enquanto continha a raiva. – Agora suma daqui antes que eu quebre o nosso acordo e estoure os seus miolos até não sobrar nada.

A morena se levantou e se afastou do agente, e caminhou até a porta, mostrando a saída para o outro. Ela não o encarava exatamente e estava exasperada.

O loiro se aproximou perigosamente dela, e não se importou nem um pouco com a forma que ela iria reagir. Ela podia mostrar força diante de seus homens, mas não dele. Ele a conhecia bem. E a moça estava prestes a desmoronar. Não havia saída para aquilo. De um lado, presa pelo FBI, à espera que o loiro mantivesse a sua palavra, do outro, o homem que mais temia apontando uma arma para seus amigos.

- Não – Peeta começou, aproximando-se ainda mais. – me afaste. Deixe-me ajudá-la.

E sem esperar, por uma resposta, seus lábios encontraram os delas, que mesmo com temor, não havia hesitação. Katniss estava estática. Mas ainda sim, a não reação dela fez com que ele sentisse a luta interna entre se entregar ou resistir. No final, ele acabou decidindo por ela, e aproximou mais seus corpos, aprofundando o beijo e deixando que sua língua explorando cada canto da boca dela, reconhecendo aquele lugar que conhecia tão bem.

Precisou se conter para não sorrir triunfante ao ver que ela havia cedido. Parecia quase selvagem a forma como ela o retribuía, como se, apesar da luta, desejasse aquilo o tempo inteiro.

Peeta fechou a porta com força, ainda sem deixar os lábios dela. Em seguida, suas mãos desceram até as pernas dela e levou uma delas à cintura. A morena parecia entender e se separou o suficiente apenas para tomar impulso e se prender a ele. O rapaz a segurou com firmeza e a levou para a mesa de reunião, afastando com cuidado tudo o que havia lá, sentando-a em seguida.

O beijo não continuou por muito tempo, e os lábios da morena desceram pelo queixo até o pescoço. A primeira mordida não demorou. O loiro não se importou se ficariam marcas. Katniss parou por um momento, para o desgosto do outro, mas foi apenas por tempo suficiente para tirar a camisa que ele usava, e logo em seguida, retirou a dela. Tudo o que queria é que aquela mulher o levasse a loucura com aquela língua tão sensual percorrendo seu pescoço e seu tórax, experimentando novamente aquele corpo bem trabalhado.

Quando a moça voltou a encará-lo, o loiro avançou contra seus lábios mais uma vez. E dessa vez, ele que desceu os lábios através do pescoço dela. Poderia ficar ali experimentando cada pedaço de pele exposta dela para sempre. Logo alcançou a clavícula, e suas mãos percorreram a cintura em direção aos seios. Ainda cabiam em suas mãos, da forma como se lembrava. Seus dedos apertaram um pouco os seios dela sob o tecido, antes que corresse para o fecho e abrisse o sutiã. Puxou uma das alças para baixo, revelando a pele.

Peeta levou sua boca ao seio exposto, mordiscando o mamilo e sugando-o como uma criança recém-nascida, enquanto trabalhava o outro seio com a mão, puxando e beliscando levemente o outro mamilo. Não tardou para o primeiro gemido deixar a boca dela, e aquilo o excitou ainda mais, deixando-o mais animado para continuar o que estava fazendo.

A língua desceu dos seios para a barriga, depositou beijos naquela região até os dedos alcançarem a barra da calça. Antes de abrir o botão e descer o zíper, a morena o parou bruscamente.

Os olhos azuis encontraram os olhos cinza dela. Ela parecia assustada, como se voltasse a si e percebesse agora o que estava acontecendo. Tateou pela mesa atrás do sutiã e o colocou, ainda em silêncio e com a expressão assustada.

- Saia daqui. – ela sussurrou perigosamente.

Peeta percebeu que Katniss havia voltado a si. Não importava o que ele fizesse, ela ainda o odiava, talvez tanto quanto Snow. Ele se afastou dela, pegando a camisa e colocando-a. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos rapidamente. Aproximou-se da porta, ainda olhando para a morena. A moça simplesmente parecia evitá-lo.

- Katniss, eu... – ele começou, mas a outra não permitiu.

- Saia daqui. – a morena se levantou, furiosa. – Agora!

O loiro apenas abriu a porta e a deixou sozinha, sem olhar para trás.

Agradeceu por não encontrar ninguém de sua equipe no caminho. Entrou no próprio quarto e se preparou para dormir. Precisava terminar logo aquela missão, antes que enlouquecesse de vez por causa daquela mulher.

* * *

A semana que passou havia sido agitada. Os membros do Tordo se preparavam em Sacramento para dar suporte à comitiva que iria para o baile de Coriolanus Snow. O FBI havia se reunido com Jack Brutus no dia seguinte e atualizaram ao escritório de Los Angeles o que acontecia ali.

Por insistência de Peeta, havia ficado decidido que o escritório de Sacramento não seria alertado, nem seria contatado para qualquer pedido de suporte. Amber seria mandada para a cidade e seria o único suporte que os agentes teriam, já que todos iriam acompanhá-lo.

A agente ruiva chegou à cidade na sexta pela manhã, acompanhada de Finnick Odair. Atendendo aos pedidos dos colegas de trabalho, ela parou na casa de cada um para pegar suas roupas de festas, assim como o agente do Tordo trouxe as roupas que os membros da máfia usariam.

Na véspera do evento, o loiro observava a planta da mansão que Amber havia conseguido com a ajuda de Katniss e Beetee ainda na sede em Mojave. Ele iria entrar com a morena, que seria seguida de perto por Haymitch Abenarthy, enquanto o rapaz estaria ladeado por Cato, seu guarda-costas.

Johanna entraria depois e procuraria a discrição para poder vigiar Everdeen. Ele aproveitou este fato para uni-la a Clove, que de longe era melhor atiradora entre os agentes que estavam presentes. Enquanto isso, Marvel iria vigiar os arredores do local do evento, enquanto Glimmer ficaria responsável por levantar informações dentro da mansão, infiltrada entre os demais convidados.

Mesmo com todos os preparativos para a missão em conjunto, Katniss não o olhava. Também sempre se preocupava em manter algum de seus conselheiros ao seu lado. Não se dirigia mais a ele, e sim a Cato quando se tratava da comitiva que entraria com ela.

O dia do grande baile havia chegado com mais rapidez do que o loiro gostaria. Por um momento pensou se havia feito o certo em ter convencido Jack de não chamar a equipe do FBI de Sacramento. Mas agora era tarde e a única coisa que podia fazer era ficar atento. E passar a imagem de um ótimo acompanhante para a mulher que o desprezava.

O sol já começava a se pôr quando o loiro decidiu ir se arrumar. Pegou o smoking preto que Amber havia trazido para ele. Estava abotoando a camisa quando Cato apareceu no quarto, entrando e se sentando na cama do amigo.

- Como sempre – Peeta começou. – muito educado.

- Por favor, Peeta. – o outro rebateu. – Começamos junto nosso treinamento, não é como se eu já não tivesse visto tudo isso ai.

- Clove sabe disso? – o primeiro questionou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Clovelita sabe da gente, seu tolinho. – o segundo falou com uma voz afetada.

- E o que você quer aqui?

Peeta deu as costas para ele, com a gravata em mãos. Foi até o espelho e tentou colocá-la, enquanto esperava sua visita se pronunciar.

- Preciso perguntar o que diabos aconteceu entre você e Everdeen? – Cato questionou, dessa vez sério, enquanto encarava o amigo.

- Tão óbvio assim?

- Por favor, Peeta... Ela mal olha para você e sempre está com algum conselheiro. Não precisa ser gênio para perceber que alguma coisa aconteceu.

- Podemos não falar sobre isso?

O silêncio caiu sobre eles e o mais alto entendeu que o assunto estava encerrado. Levantou-se para deixar o cômodo, porém, antes de fechar a porta, lançou um olhar que indicava que aquela conversa não estava encerrada.

Já era pouco mais de oito da noite quando todos aqueles que faziam parte da comitiva para a festa de Snow estavam prontos e no depósito anexado ao prédio. Amber verificava toda a comunicação entre ela e a equipe. Finnick parecia dizer algo para Katniss, que apenas acenou e recebeu um beijo dele na testa.

Peeta e Cato se juntaram à líder do Tordo no Land Rover. Johanna iria dirigindo, enquanto Marvel era responsável pelo outro Land Rover, que levaria os demais agentes do FBI. O caminho até a mansão de Snow não foi tão longo, mas o silêncio havia sido desconfortável até que a atiradora decidiu ligar o rádio e acabou por deixar em No One Like You do Scorpions a pedido de Cato, que batucava ao ritmo da música, enquanto Johanna o acompanhava cantando.

A mansão estava bem iluminada, enquanto as fontes do jardim jorravam água. Vários carros eram estacionados pelo terreno, enquanto os convidados eram guiados para o jardim dos fundos, onde uma estrutura havia sido montada para receber a todos.

Peeta ofereceu ao braço de Katniss quando desceram do carro. Mesmo com contragosto, ela aceitou. A moça ao seu lado estava belíssima, com um vestido preto que lhe caia até a metade das coxas, porém, outro tecido, mais fino e rendado, de tela, cobriam o tafetá e sua barra quase roçava no chão. Os sapatos continham salto, mas não muito grande, e o cabelo corria pelas costas. Gostaria de ter feito um elogio, mas não queria piorar a situação entre eles.

O loiro viu um homem baixo e gordo se aproximar. Plutarch Heavensbee vestia um smoking preto, e caminhava sorridente em direção aos recém-chegados. Estendeu a mão e Katniss pousou a mão que não segurava o braço de Peeta. O velho a beijou e se virou para o acompanhante, dando um forte aperto de mão.

- Está belíssima senhorita Everdeen. Senhor Snow estava ansioso pela sua chegada. Venham! – e acenou para que o casal o seguisse.

Eles seguiram entre os convidados e o rapaz percebeu que a morena acenava uma vez ou outra para os presentes e ele supôs que o Tordo devia ter negócios com mais gente do que havia pensado. Conteve o impulso de olhar para trás e verificar se Cato o seguia. Apenas podia ter certeza que Haymitch seguia a chefe do Tordo.

Havia uma escadaria que levava o jardim a uma parte superior, onde se localizava a entrada dos fundos. Frente à porta havia uma sacada, com um parapeito coberto com algumas vinhas e luzes que iluminavam o local. A fonte iluminada que ficava logo abaixo jorrava.

- Senhorita Everdeen! – Snow falou ao ver o grupo de visitantes se aproximando. – Devo dizer que está belíssima, não concorda senhor Mellark? – e dirigiu seu olhar para o loiro.

- Plenamente. Uma honra poder acompanhar esta bela dama. – ele respondeu com simpatia.

Mesmo com o sorriso de seu anfitrião, Peeta conseguia ver no olhar daquele homem que havia algo errado. Precisou conter o impulso mais uma vez de olhar para os convidados e encontrar alguém de sua equipe.

- Por favor, me acompanhem. – o velho voltou a falar. – Gostaria de traçar um último comentário sobre minha encomenda. Finalmente finalizaremos minha compra dos protótipos. Pode esperar aqui, senhor Abernathy, será um assunto rápido.

O conselheiro assentiu

- Claro. – Katniss falou sorridente, mas Peeta sabia que ela odiou a ideia de ir sem seu conselheiro para a sala daquele velho.

Plutarch começou a seguir seu superior e guiou a todos para dentro da mansão. O loiro reparou em alguns detalhes do local, mas sua concentração estava na mulher ao seu lado. Ele sentia que a morena apertava o seu braço com força, o que sinalizava o nervosismo e até mesmo medo que ela sentia.

Entrar naquele lugar deveria fazê-la lembrar da morte de seu amigo. Ele pousou sua mão sobre a dela e a afagou, na tentativa de acalmá-la. Sentiu que os dedos dela se apegaram um pouco aos dele.

Quando pararam, eles se viram em frente de portas duplas de madeira. O anfitrião abriu e entrou. Plutarch avisou que se retiraria e voltaria para os convidados. A dupla assentiu e agradeceu, antes de seguir o velho para dentro da enorme sala. O loiro viu uma estante de livros ali, um ambiente que remetia a uma sala de visitas. Do outro lado da sala havia uma mesa de mogno, arrumada impecavelmente, que ele supôs ser a mesa de trabalho de Snow.

Observou Coriolanus buscar uma pasta antes de se sentar em uma poltrona. Sinalizou o sofá para que o casal se sentasse. Eles obedeceram e esperaram o outro se pronunciar.

- Minha equipe analisou os protótipos e com certeza estou feliz com o resultado senhorita Everdeen. – Snow falou, folheando o conteúdo da pasta. – E ainda mais com um número acima do que foi acertado.

- Considere como um pedido de desculpas pela demora e por todos os imprevistos que tivemos. – a moça falou.

- Agora quero ouvir o que a senhorita planeja fazer para evoluir os recipientes.

- Beetee vem trabalhando nisso arduamente. – começou. – Pretendemos mudar o material. Mesmo que estejamos numa fase onde seu tamanho é algo perto de aceitável, mas o material de revestimento... Mesmo que seja bom para não ser detectado, precisamos garantir a leveza, o que este não possui e...

Ouviu-se o primeiro estouro. Peeta olhou para a janela. Pensou que seriam fogos de artifício. Contudo, a estranheza veio logo em seguida. Porque estourariam fogos de comemoração sem o anfitrião da festa para dizer algumas palavras em agradecimento ao comparecimento dos convidados?

Peeta se levantou, e tentou andar até a janela, mas a mão da morena o segurou. Ele se virou para encarar os presentes na sala. Seu olhar encontrou o olhar frio de Snow e ali o rapaz viu que a ideia inicial era mantê-los ali.

O primeiro pensamento que veio foi a sua equipe. Num movimento rápido, sacou a sua pistola.

- O que está acontecendo lá fora? – o loiro questionou, aproximando-se do velho. – Katniss, fuja.

A morena estava atônita, mas o som de gritos ao longe foi o suficiente para fazê-la voltar a si. Levantou-se e correu até a porta. Virou para o rapaz e o chamou.

- Acha mesmo que pode fugir de mim, senhor Mellark?

Ele não respondeu. Não daria aquele gosto para Snow. Deu as costas para ele e correu pelos corredores. Não sabia onde estava ou por onde seguir. Porém, Katniss parecia saber exatamente qual caminho seguir, então não fez objeção em segui-la.

O primeiro tiro atingiu zuniu próximo a sua orelha, e foi por pouco que não atingia a morena, que teve sorte de se abaixar rapidamente, como se já estivesse acostumada com aquela situação. O rapaz atirou nas lâmpadas e o corredor ficou escuro, exceto pela iluminação que vinha do lado de fora. A falta de iluminação iria dar um tempo para o casal.

Quando alcançaram a entrada dos fundos, a área de festas estava um completo caos. Convidados corriam, outros atiravam contra aqueles que o ameaçava. Um homem, que o rapaz supôs ser algum subordinado do velho os interceptou e estava pronto para atirar, se não tivesse tombado morto no chão aos pés de Katniss.

Mais ou menos ao centro do jardim, Johanna Manson apontava uma arma na direção deles. Quando viu sua líder bem, ela gritou alguma coisa e Clove surgiu a tempo de lançar o que Peeta percebeu ser uma faca de arremesso, a especialidade da moça.

- Peeta! – o loiro voltou a si quando viu Cato se aproximar. – Armadilha!

- Percebemos. Tire Katniss daqui...

E a explosão veio em seguida. Do telhado da mansão, ora homens arremessavam granadas, ora eles atiravam freneticamente. Os agentes do FBI se abaixaram e andaram o mais rápido que podia, com Everdeen em seu encalço.

Alguns dos homens de Snow pareciam apreender algumas pessoas, inclusive Haymitch. Contudo, o bêbado pegou a cabeça do mais próximo e levou de encontro ao seu joelho. Quando localizou a sua líder, aproximou-se. Ele falou exasperado para que todos se apressassem.

- Retirada! – Peeta gritou para que seus agentes ouvissem.

Clove encontrou o rapaz e assentiu, virando-se para Johanna. Não conseguia achar Glimmer e esperava que Marvel estivesse pronto para tirá-los dali.

Outra explosão, e dessa vez, a menos de cinco metros do grupo. Todos foram lançados para direções diferentes. O rapaz percebeu que não conseguia ouvir bem com o lado esquerdo, e algum estilhaço devia ter feito um corte acima de sua orelha, fazendo com que o cabelo loiro se ensopasse com o sangue. Tentou pressionar a ferida, mas o corpo estava dolorido. Mexer o corpo também parecia algo difícil.

Percebeu que um vulto o alcançava. Glimmer, com cabelos bagunçados e a barra do vestido rasgado, aproximou-se. Ajoelhou-se e passou o braço pelo seu ombro e tentou erguê-lo. A mulher que o carregava mancava, mas ela não parecia dar importância a aquilo no momento.

Uma Land Rover freou cantando pneu na entrada do jardim. Glimmer o jogou lá dentro e se virou, recarregando a própria pistola. Minutos depois, quando os movimentos começavam a voltar, ele se sentou e viu Marvel atirando para aqueles que tentassem fazer algum mal ao veículo. Outra Land Rover saiu em disparada momentos depois. Glimmer voltou para o carro e mandou que o outro arrancasse dali.

Com vários solavancos, o barulho e as cores do caos foram ficando para trás. O rapaz se levantou e a moça lançou um olhar preocupado para ele. Mais à frente, uma Ferrari vermelha os interceptou. A outra Land Rover estava parada. Com esforço, Peeta conseguiu descer do veículo. E notou um erro.

- Onde está a Katniss? – ele questionou. – E Clove?

Cato parecia abalado, a beira de um colapso, e Haymitch olhava o caminho percorrido, como se não conseguisse acreditar naquilo.

- Elas ficaram para trás... – o conselheiro falou. – Snow as capturou.

- Vamos voltar. – Peeta falou com determinação, encostando-se à lataria do carro. – Não podemos deixar que as duas fiquem presas com aquele velho nem um minuto a mais.

- Não! – Finnick interveio. – Você quer, definitivamente, cometer suicídio, não é, seu idiota? – e o homem com ar galante que conhecera estava irritado agora. – Não passava de uma armadilha... Tudo isso! Vocês todos mal conseguiram dar conta de todos eles. Voltar lá nesse estado vai apenas garantir que morram mais rápido!

- Enquanto você fala toda essa baboseira, ele pode estar se preparando para matá-la.

- Imbecil, se ele quisesse Katniss morta, já teria feito isso há muito tempo. O interesse dele está em você. Ele sabe que você não é quem diz ser, ou ainda não percebeu? Ele vai usá-la para te atrair.

Peeta ficou em silêncio. Finnick tinha razão no que dizia. Agora havia percebido o erro que cometera ao convencer Jack Brutus a aceitar que aquela maldita missão fosse à frente. Agora havia percebido a razão de Katniss Everdeen temer Coriolanus Snow a ponto de recusar prontamente a proposta daquela loucura.

Ela foi capturada. Assim como Clove Blake. E tudo era culpa dele.

- Temos que pôr um fim nisso logo, antes que Snow descubra toda a operação. – o loiro voltou a falar, tentando pensar que Katniss era mais importante viva do que morta. – Vamos ligar para Jack. Reportaremos. E pediremos reforços à Sacramento!


End file.
